


Medieval times

by Lil



Category: Assassin's Creed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 08:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3803452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil/pseuds/Lil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random blurb after seeing the assassins creed trailer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medieval times

As I stand in the middle of the square looking up at the chapel, a shadow falls on me. The sun was at my back a moment ago. I look back, and see a carriage stopped there. It was taller than me. The windows curtained to keep the privacy of the passenger. The footman jumps down, and opens the door. I turn back to see the gleaming afternoon sun paint the white limestone a glittering orange. The stained glass window gleams in the sun. The inside must be nice and cool, with the saint Mary glowing an ethereal orange. If it was possible to take instant pictures this would be a wonderful sight. The carriage from behind me departs, going back the way it came from. It clunks and clanks on the cobblestones, as the horses hooves go clippety clop on the rocks. The town is getting ready for the onset of night. Those still on the streets hurry home to prepare and eat dinner. The children are being called back from the streets, and no one lingers. The sun is inching its way towards the horizon, and dusk is bleeding into the sky from the east. The darkness of night follows it as if it was the old man leading the slaves. The beauty of it was slowly turning into the frightening darkness of night.

I started walking back the way I came from. Although the city was kind during the day, it is ill advised to spend time outside alone during the night. The cobblestones still gleamed with the reflection of the setting sun in the windows, and the water drops of the early morning rain. The town was quieting. I couldn't see the carriages on the road any more, and the main street was becoming empty. A small wind blew through the town, ruffling the light summer tunic on me, and the clothes on a clothesline in the alley. The sun had completely set by the time the moon made an appearance. Its white glory a beautiful contrast to the inky blackness interspersed with stars. Although the sights beauty was not lost on me, I sped my tempo. It wouldn't do to be caught outside during these hours. It was now the time of the ruffians, the thieves, the beggars, the gypsies. It was no longer safe. I turned into a narrow side alley, that could never hope to even have a carriage on it's stones. There was dirt and mud peeking through, and many puddles. The only lighting was from the moon, and the candle light in one of the white washed buildings to my right. It was a romantic quietness, that quickly turned into the quiet before a storm. I turned left onto my street, and saw that my neighbors were still eating. Their little children were running around the house making a ruckus. It was time to go into the house.

The night life in the city was sparse in this district. The pubs and other entertainment establishments were on the other side of the town, and the restaurants were on the main street. It was a quiet night that greeted me in the safety of my flat. Down on the street the gong of a pan could be heard, some shouting, and a slamming door. Then quiet once again.

The main street was both the entrance, and the exit to the town. The postal carriages only traveled during the day. By the time the sun hit it's highest point in the sky the carriage was out of sight. There was no news for me once again, even as I stared at the empty road. 


End file.
